Long Ways Away From Freedom
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: Miroku and the gang go to a young womans home to sleep, but Miroku gets a spell on him turning him into a demon. He leaves the group, and now travels to find a cure. Will he get one, or will he be a demon forever?
1. New Forms

**** Okay, I have NO idea why I wrote this story; I just thought it would be kind of cute. Please R&R!! If you don't, I will send my furry decayed zombie bunny Lowki after you. Have fun reading!! ****  
  
Chapter 1 New Forms  
  
  
  
Slap!  
  
Miroku cringed as he felt his face turning red from the slap he had just gotten from Sango. He sighed and sat down, rubbing his face trying to take the stinging pain away. How he loved her, but he would never tell her for real. He couldn't hurt her and allow her the same fate as his mother had gone through. Even if he did ask her to bear his child, he knew what would happen, another slap to the face. She would never agree to love him, and he was to die within the year, so what did it matter.  
  
" That's what you get houshi-sama!" Sango growled.  
  
Miroku smiled at her and stood up, the red mark still on his left cheek. He stretched, allowing his bones to crack, and grabbed his staff. " Shall we go?"  
  
Inu Yasha, who had sat himself up in a tree for a while, watching and waiting, jumped down in front of Kagome and Sango. He scowled and looked at the two girls annoyed. His silver hair whipping in the cool wind as he stared at them.  
  
" Lets go." He growled.  
  
' Seems Inu Yasha is having a bad day. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to poison him with those wild berries.' Miroku grinned, thinking in his mind.  
  
He only then noticed that the group was far ahead of him. Running to catch up, he tripped and fell onto the dirty earth floor. He slowly got up and wiped himself off. Looking up, he smiled, seeing them wait for him made him feel special for some reason.  
  
' You know why it makes you feel special, because you have people that care for you. Someone does like you for more then just a tool Miroku.' A small voice told him in his mind.  
  
Kagome walked up to him and dusted him off. She starred up at him and smiled.  
  
" Are you alright Miroku?" She asked.  
  
Miroku smiled and nodded, walking up to the group. Everything seemed perfect at the moment. As they walked, he decided to allow his mind to drift off to other things. Like why he cared for them all. What he thought of them.  
  
' Kagome would be considered a younger sister. Noble, strong, kind, loving, and generous. A perfect girl in every way.  
  
Shippou, a little brother. Brave and confident, yet he always knows when to quit and allow us to help. Very happy, and always there to help out.  
  
Inu Yasha would have to be considered just a friend, if even that. He doesn't even like me all that much, but I know he cares deep down. He can be kind when he wants to. He even lets us know in little ways that he cares for each and every one of us.'  
  
Sango. Miroku felt himself get a little depressed. She was his secret love. He cared deeply for her, yet she didn't even seem to care. He knew they could never work out, he was to die soon, and until he did, he could not allow her to be hurt. His own mother died because he was born. Because of the cursed air rip she was killed as soon as he was alive. He couldn't show Sango he cared for her. That was why he groped her. If he did it enough, she wouldn't like him as a lover, just a friend. That's what he wanted, in short, he was kind of pushing her away and he knew it.  
  
" Miroku, Earth to Miroku."  
  
Miroku shook himself out of his stupor and looked down at Shippou. His big green eyes starred up at the priest confused. What was he thinking about?  
  
" There's a house up ahead Miroku, mind working your magic?" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
Miroku nodded and looked up. The house was small, but looked warm. He walked to the door and knocked three times. The door opened slowly, and a beautiful young woman looked out.  
  
" Yes, what is it?" She asked.  
  
Miroku smiled, knowing he had hit the jackpot. He bowed to the young woman.  
  
" Hello ma'am, I am a priest from a far away village. I sense an evil aura around your warm home. For something to eat and a place to sleep I will get rid of it for you."  
  
She gasped in horror and allowed him in. He gestured for the gang and they all walked into the warm home. There was a small kitchen to the right. At the moment he seemed to be standing in a living room, complete with a fireplace. She nodded to them and walked into the kitchen, ready to cook food.  
  
" So, are you going to perform your " exorcism" Sango said rudely.  
  
" Oh, yes, that." Miroku stimmered and walked out. He dug into his pocket of his robed and pulled out some wards. Sticking them around the house, he walked back in.  
  
" Your house shall be protected now ma'am." He smiled.  
  
She smiled and walked out, leaving them all to eat. Shippou munched on dumplings while Inu Yasha just sat in the corner. Sango ate with Kagome, talking about things called "TV's". Miroku sat down and started eating some rice she had given him.  
  
About an hour later, he couldn't tell, the woman walked back in.  
  
" I have set up your bedrooms for you. Come, I will show you." She smiled.  
  
Miroku stood up and walked to her. He bowed again and looked down to meet her gaze.  
  
" What's you name?" he asked kindly.  
  
" My name is Katana. Yours?" She smiled.  
  
" My name is Miroku. These are my friends. Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, young Shippou, and Sir Inu Yasha."  
  
Everyone nodded at her and she bowed. She led them up the stairs and to the first door. It was red with beautiful patterns on it.  
  
" This shall be the females room. Ladies, may I show you in?"  
  
Katana opened the door and allowed them to step inside. Kagome smiled and sat down on the soft bed. The room was small, but it had two beds and a roof. They had a dresser and a desk in the far left corner. A closet and a few shelves.  
  
" Thank you Katana, this is very nice of you." Kagome smiled and started looking around.  
  
Katana grinned happily, enjoying the company. She pointed and started walking further down the hall to another bedroom.  
  
" This one shall be for the demon Inu Yasha." She said, opening the door.  
  
The bedroom was the same as the last, only one less bed. Inu Yasha mumbled something Miroku couldn't understand and walked in. He glared up at them and sat down on the floor.  
  
" The last bedroom," she pointed to a larger door. " Shall be for you priest Miroku."  
  
Miroku nodded and opened the door. Inside was beautiful. Red curtains, a red carpet, a giant bed with blue sheets, and wonderful antique furniture.  
  
" Why all this for me?" he asked, staring at the room and thinking how much money he would get for all these things.  
  
" You helped me, its only right." She grinned.  
  
Miroku smiled at her and she left the room. He starting grabbing off all the robes, leaving only his white shirt and pants on. Climbing into the warm bed, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.  
  
Miroku opened one eyes, then the other. He slipped out of the bed and walked downstairs. Looking in Katana's room, he saw she was sound asleep. He crept outside and pulled out a carriage with some horses. He walked back to his room and started grabbing things he knew were of some money. He dragged the items from his room to the carriage. Back and forth, back and forth. Finally, everything was loaded and ready.  
  
" That was a lot of work." Miroku sighed and wiped the sweat off his face.  
  
" I figured."  
  
Miroku spun around to see a woman in the shadows. He instantly knew who it was, Katana.  
  
" Why hello ma'am. Just taking my leave now." He smiled.  
  
Suddenly she jumped on him, making him fall and slam into the ground. He groaned and looked up at her. Red eyes flashed as she bared her demonic fangs. His eyes widened and he jumped up, grabbing and pulling her off him.  
  
" You're a demon!" he cried.  
  
" Yes, and I need a sociable mate. I figured someone would be coming to this home soon, so I waited." She grinned.  
  
" Mate! Well I'm sorry, but there is no one I know of who can be your mate." He growled, getting into his fighting stance.  
  
She smiled and flicked her hair. " You."  
  
Miroku almost fell down. What was that suppose to mean, she wanted HIM to be her mate!  
  
" But what of Inu Yasha, wouldn't he make the better choice, considering he's a demon and all." Miroku urged.  
  
" Yes, he is a demon, but much to aggressive. You shall become my mate for life."  
  
Miroku was getting more nervous by the minute. " But I am no demon, I wouldn't make a good mate for you."  
  
She grinned again and looked him up and down. " Who says you aren't a demon."  
  
Miroku's eyes grew big as he looked down at his hands, claws! He held his figure to his teeth and pulled it back painfully. His teeth were sharp!  
  
" What did you do to me!" he growled at her.  
  
" You said you weren't a demon and wouldn't make a good mate, so I turned you into a demon." She laughed.  
  
Miroku growled and jumped up into the air. He landed on the carriage and threw the horses reigns up. The horses cried out and started to run. Katana hissed and jumped up, trying to jump onto the carriage. Miroku looked up and kicked her in the face, sending her flying off the carriage and onto the ground.  
  
' I can't let the gang see me like this, I must leave them until I am able to find a cure.' He mumbled sadly in his mind.  
  
Kicking the horses again, he rode off away from the home and his new family.  
  
*** That was chapter 1 everyone. Send me a review if you want another chapter. If not, don't flame me, just tell me you don't think it will work. ^_^. I'm a screwed up person aren't I. I always see stories of Kagome turning into a demon, but rarely any weird Miroku stories. Bye!!! R&R *** 


	2. Findings

**** Ta Da!!! I made a new chapter! Okay, I got a few reviews so far, and one I was really interested with. One person asked me what type of demon Miroku shall be, so if you want to find out, read on! Thanks for the reviews! ****  
  
Chapter 2 Findings  
  
Miroku groaned as he opened his now golden eyes. He yawned and stretched, getting up and out of the carriage. He had long since gotten rid of the items he had stolen, considering he had been gone for three days. He wondered what the gang was doing at the moment, but decided not to think about that.  
  
'Another long and stressful day. How do you get yourself into these things Miroku?" a voice in his head growled at him.  
  
Miroku ignored it and walked into the woods. He knew there was a spring nearby, and he knew he was close to it. He found the spring quick enough. Dipping his clawed hands into the cool water, he brought them up and took a long drink.  
  
' What am I to do. Once again, I am alone. Now I cant even ask Hachi for company. No one must know of my condition. Oh how I want to see the gang again.'  
  
He missed them; there was no question about that. All he wanted to do was go and say hello to Inu Yasha, hug Kagome and Sango, and hold Shippou. He would love that. Unfortunately, he had to be alone; he had to do this alone. If anyone found out, they would freak. Probably hate him, though they already did.  
  
' Sango, I miss you the most though. How I wish to be by your side. Once this is over my dear Sango, I may even tell you of my love. Maybe.'  
  
**** ****  
  
" Where is that houshi!"?  
  
" Inu Yasha, calm down. He's probably here somewhere." Kagome cried.  
  
Sango sighed and walked outside. He starred up at the sky and allowed the tear to fall from her eye. She knew something was wrong, something had happened, but why did she care? She didn't like him; he was nothing more then a friend to her, was he? Sango shook that thought out of her mind. Of course he was only a friend, nothing more.  
  
' Sango, why do you kid yourself, you know you care for him deeper then just a friend.'  
  
Sango growled and looked back inside. She hadn't been paying attention, but something made Kagome mad, because Inu Yasha was now face first in the ground.  
  
Sighing again, she walked outside and allowed the cool wind to breeze past her face. She looked up at the clouds and shook her head. When they had awakened, the houshi was nowhere to be seen. The woman was gone, but they had found demon like items in her basement, which meant she was a servant of Naraku. A carriage and some horses where gone too, along with a lot of the houses furniture.  
  
' Could he have run away form us, deciding to go on alone?'  
  
That couldn't be it he wouldn't do that. Miroku was a nice guy, he wouldn't leave his friends all by themselves. Plus, he needed them, and he knew it. Several times he had gone off alone and was hurt. He wouldn't do it again, couldn't do it again.  
  
' I hope your okay houshi-sama. Please be okay.'  
  
**** ****  
  
Miroku yawned and walked on, leaning on his staff as he stepped on the cold ground. His sharp demonic ears twitched, listening to every noise that was in the woods. A bird just dropped down to get a worm. A mother bear just stepped onto a large rock and is waiting for her three cubs. Miroku would have never guessed how well a demon could do things. He could now smell things miles away, hear things no normal person would ever be able to hear. He could sense a person walking with a broken arm and a sprained ankle three miles away, it was amazing.  
  
He looked up at a sign that hung on a low branch of a sakura tree. Another town was coming up. Maybe there would be a priestess there that could help him. He could only wish.  
  
His blood boiled at the thought of that woman, Katana, who had done this to him. He needed to fight Naraku, not be trying to find a stupid cure for something that has no meaning in his mission. It was crazy!  
  
Looking up, he noticed he was in the town of Shakani. He grabbed a hat he had found in Katana's house and slipped it on, hiding his demonic ears. Hiding his fangs and clawed hands, he walked in. Wonderful smells leaped into his sensitive nose. Food cooking, wood burning, children playing, it was great. He stepped over to a man walking by and tapped his shoulder.  
  
" My good sir, can you tell me where the priestess is of this town?" Miroku asked kindly.  
  
The man smiled and nodded. " Over there priest, she is cooking at the moment."  
  
Miroku bowed and walking toward the house the man had pointed to. It was nice, made of sticks and a bit of mud, but it looked friendly. A woman was outside, cleaning a child's face. He knew she had to be the priestess.  
  
" Um, excuse me." Miroku smiled, making sure his fangs didn't show.  
  
She looked up and smiled. She was beautiful. Long brown hair; blue sparkling eyes, and a great shape. She seemed perfect, but Miroku made sure not to get perverted thoughts.  
  
" Yes, what's wrong?" She said softly.  
  
Miroku, still smiling, pointed to her house. " Can we talk in private, I need some help but I don't want anyone to hear."  
  
She nodded and both walked inside. The inside was warm, a fire burned in the corner. She had two beds and a mat on the floor with a table. Miroku liked it. She sat down on a mat and pointed to the other, motioning him to sit as well. He did as he was told, and put his staff on his lap.  
  
" Now, what's wrong good priest."? She smiled, getting out some water and pouring it into two cups, giving one to Miroku.  
  
Miroku took it and looked down. " My friends and I were staying at a woman's house for the night, when I was attacked." He began.  
  
She nodded, as if saying go on.  
  
" Well, I was about to leave when she told me I was to be her mate. I refused, as I am human and she is a demon, and the fact I didn't like her, and she did a spell, cursing me."  
  
The priestess looked at him, as if trying to read his mind and find out. " Let me see what's wrong, you must show me if you want my help."  
  
Miroku slowly took off the hat and took out his hands from his robes. She gasped and grabbed her bow and arrows, ready to shoot. He held up his clawed hands and looked up at her sadly.  
  
" This is my problem. She turned me into a demon so I would mate with her, but I got away. Is there anyways you could change me back?" He whispered.  
  
She looked closely at him, and put down the bow and arrows. She walked over to him and sat down beside him, grabbing his hand and smiling.  
  
" My name is Junaki, and I will help you the best I can, okay."  
  
Miroku grinned and grabbed onto her hand. " Thank you thank you thank you, you're the best.  
  
She laughed and looked him up and down. She studied his fangs and eyes, as well as his claws. Nodding, she grabbed a bowl of meat and handed it to him.  
  
" You seem to be a squirrel demon. She probably was one too. Squirrel demons can trick humans easily, and are hard to beat because of their speeds. They are tricksters, so you better not be tricking me or else" She glared at him.  
  
He held up his hands and shook his head. " I'm not, I swear."  
  
The next morning Miroku packed up his things and began walking out of the town. Junaki cought up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
" I hope I helped out enough. Okay, you can eat meat and herbs, sleep warm, and try not to attack humans. If you find this woman who turned you into a demon, she can change you back."  
  
Miroku smiled and nodded to her. " Thanks a lot Junaki, you've helped out a lot."  
  
She grinned and wlaked back into her house, waving to him. He waved back, and began walking back out into the woods.  
  
**** I made a new chappy!!!!!Lucky you! LOL! Well, I hope you liked it. I will be making another soon! Bye Bye. **** 


	3. Is That Miroku!

***** I got lots a reviews last chapter, so here's another!! The story thus far: The group decided to sleep at a woman's house. In the middle of the night Miroku was planning on stealing her things when she caught him and turned him in a Squirrel demon, like she was. X_X Miroku left the group and went to another village where he met a nice woman who helped him out a little. Thanks for all the reviews!! R&R still!! *******  
  
Chapter 3 Is That Miroku!!  
  
Sango sighed and watched Inu Yasha chase Shippou. It was the same day in and day out now. Yes, they looked for the shards, but mostly their lost team member. They didn't even know if he was alive still, yet they kept searching. They had been searching for Miroku for 3 weeks now and no one had seen him. Even Inu Yasha seemed worried about the young monk. He was nowhere to be found.  
  
' Where are you Miroku, why did you leave us?'  
  
She shook her head and sat down next to Kagome.  
  
" Do you think he really.. really left us?"  
  
Sango looked up at the young girl. " No, I think something happened. He wouldn't leave us, he couldn't." Tears welled up in her eyes and she just couldn't take it anymore. Sango brought her knees to her face and began to sob. She could feel Kagome rubbing her back, knew Kagome was telling her it was all right and they would find him, but she just couldn't believe it. For all they knew he was dead sucked into the cursed air rip or killed by a demon. They did know anything of his whereabouts.  
  
' I miss you Houshi.no.Miroku-sama. I really miss you, please come back.'  
  
****** *****  
  
Miroku sighed and stood up, his face shown no expression. He was tired, hungry, and cold. He hadn't slept in days, worried about demons, and he was too scared to eat any foods. Yawning, he decided it was too dangerous to stay anymore, so he went on his way.  
  
Something moved. Miroku ran forward, preparing to fight whatever it was, when he heard a scream of a young boy. Running out into the clearing, he saw a child, maybe 11 or 12, being attacked by a demon. The boy held bow and arrows, but seemed to scared to do anything. Miroku ran out and stepped up in front of the child, ready to battle.  
  
" Who.who are you." The boy asked.  
  
" My name is Monk Miroku."  
  
The boy looked up at him and cried out. " Your.. you're a demon!" he screamed.  
  
Miroku felt a ting of pain. He quickly discarded it and looked up at the demon. It was a little bigger then himself. The demon had long red claws and razor sharp teeth. It sort of looked human; save for the fact it was a pinkish red color and had a giant hump. Two huge legs supported the ugly top. The monster screamed a high pitch yell, and charged at Miroku. Miroku dogged its attack easily enough and countered with a swing to the demons head. The demon cried out and got back up on its feet, growling and drooling out a green substance. It charged again, and before Miroku could hit it disappeared. Miroku looked around, confused. Had it retreated? A pain suddenly stabbed through his shoulder. He looked over to his right to see the demon had bitten his right shoulder. Blood dripped down its finger- sized fangs. Miroku cried out and kicked the beast off. Grabbing one of his wards, he jumped up and stuck it on the demon. The demon screamed out in fury, but before it could attack Miroku lunged and hit it over the head with his staff. The demon gave out one final yell, before falling to the ground dead.  
  
The boy smiled and looked up at the demon that saved him.  
  
" Thank you sir, you're really kind."  
  
Miroku smiled at the child. Suddenly he felt sick and sleepy. Darkness evaded his vision. He gave out one gasp, before falling to the ground.  
  
****** ******  
  
Sango sighed and grinned, watching Inu Yasha once again chase the young Shippou around. She looked up and pointed toward the glowing horizon.  
  
" Guys, look."  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippou all looked at where she was pointing and grinned. A village! Finally!!  
  
The all looked at each other and began a sprint. Inu Yasha first, the Sango, and last, Kagome holding Shippou. They reached the town in no time flat. Kagome seemed a little out of breath, but other then that they were fine. Sango smiled and looked around.  
  
" I'm gunna take a walk around, okay?"  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha nodded, deciding on finding an inn where they could sleep. Sango set off, looking around at the huts and shops. All were filled with wonderful things. Toys, scrolls, pottery, anything! Suddenly her ears perked up. Kirara meowed, looking in the direction where the men were talking.  
  
" Yeah, my son was saved by a young monk. He had a staff and everything!" one man said.  
  
" Are you sure? He seemed a bit young when Gokina brought him in." another urged.  
  
" Yes, it was a young monk. Hair and all."  
  
Sango ran over to the men and bowed. " Um excuse me, do you know where this priest is. I may know him."  
  
" Yes ma'am, he's over in the house right over there." One man said to her, pointing to a little old looking hut.  
  
" Thank you." Sango smiled and took off toward the house, imagining Miroku laughing and asking the women of the village to bear his child. She growled and knocked politely on the door. A young boy answered, looking at her questionably.  
  
" Yes?" he asked.  
  
" Um, would a monk be here anywhere? I wish to speak with him." She smiled.  
  
" Yeah, come in, but he's asleep right now."  
  
The boy opened the door and allowed her in. He seemed nice, and cute. He had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. He was just as tall as Sota, Kagomes brother. He wore a light shirt with tan pants.  
  
" What happened, I heard he saved you." Sango asked.  
  
" He did, but something happened. He was poisoned by the demon during the fight and has a terrible fever."  
  
Sango felt her stomach do a flip-flop. Poisoned? Sango could feel herself start sweating.  
  
" Will he be okay?" she was scared to know the answer.  
  
" We don't know." He said sadly.  
  
He showed her into the room. She could see Miroku laying on the bed, sweat rolling down his face. He seemed in pain, tossing and turning every once in a while. She sat down next to him and sighed. Suddenly her eyes caught something. His ears were sharper, so were his teeth. She bent down and opened his mouth, seeing fangs! Her eyes grew wide. Miroku groaned and turned toward her, opening his now golden eyes for a second before closing them again. Sango was shocked, she could only think of one thing to do.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
**** LOL!! I had to do that! Me sorry. I know this chapter was short, but it will get better. I'm gunna start this up like s series, adding new characters and using the old ones!! Hope ya will like it. Make sure to R&R!! **** 


	4. Shadows In The Dark, A New Enemy?

**** Hey all, chapter 4 up!! LOL. I got lots a good reviews last chapter, thanks to all who reviewed. And if you didn't, thanks for reading. I always wonder how many people read my story a day. Ah well, none of my business. Well, read on folks! ****  
  
Chapter 4 Shadows in the Dark, A new Enemy?  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Sango drew in breath. She felt suddenly dizzy and shaky. Something had happened that night; she had known it all along, but THIS! She couldn't believe her eyes. Miroku.. a demon!  
  
" What's wrong miss?" the little boy asked.  
  
" Nothing.. Its nothing." She choked out.  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippou came running in worried.  
  
" What's wrong, what's going on?" Inu Yasha asked looking around. As soon as he caught sight of Miroku his eyes grew. " What in the seven hells happened?  
  
" I don't know, I came in and just saw him like that." Sango cried.  
  
Kagome was speechless. She coughed and looked away. " We should ask him when he wakes up I guess." She mumbled.  
  
That's what they did. For over two hours they waited. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou played cards for a while and Inu Yasha sat on the floor and watched the monk. Finally, he stirred.  
  
" He's waking." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
All three, Sango, Shippou, and Kagome got up and sat around the monk. He shook his head and opened his gold eyes, trying to focus. Miroku groaned and sat up, clutching his head in pain. When he reopened his eyes he jumped up two feet in the air.  
  
" Uhhh, guys, what are you doing here." He grinned nervously.  
  
" We are gunna ask the questions houshi. What happened to you?" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
" Ummm.. would you believe me if I said nothing?" He asked.  
  
All three of them answered in usion. " No!"  
  
" Alright, alright." He sighed and told the whole story. They all starred at him as if he was lying. Growling, he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
" If you wish not to believe me, then leave." He hissed out.  
  
Kagome was shocked. Miroku was rarely sad, and was never mad at his own friends. He was always very nice and polite, never had she seen him like this.  
  
" Fine, we believe you, but don't go running off again. We need to cure you. " Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
The monk nodded and looked toward the door. Smiling, he finally knew of his trust in his friends. They wouldn't abandon him, or yell and leave him alone, they would help him. He knew he could count on them.  
  
**** *****  
  
Growling, the dark shadow ran threw the under brush. Its black fur shielded it from sight in the darkness. Opening its piercing golden eyes, it looked up from its hiding spot and watched the small group. Its white fangs glistened in the moonlight. It watched them, observing the way they talked and moved. The demon exterminator was hitting one, what seemed to be a demon monk. It had to keep watch the exterminator, it didn't want to be attacked anytime soon. A young female was playing with a baby kitsune. Suddenly it saw the man it had been looking for. The prince demon Inu Yasha. It growled happily and licked its lips. Quietly, it bounded away, past the group and into the dark woods. All would be perfect, its plan would work, and it would make sure of that.  
  
**** Curse me, this chapter was REALLY short. I make short chapters, I know, but the will pathetic. I will make the next one real soon. I'm gunna start it as soon as I post this. R&R please. Thanks a lot. Mumbles: curse myself. **** 


	5. Inu Yasha's Forgotten Friend

**** Me again, aren't you people getting annoyed by now. Well, Once again I, the great Chris Redfield, have made a new chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed my last one, you're great! Well, last chapter everyone found Miroku and he decided to join back up with them, but something was watching. New chapter up!! Someone knows about Inu Yasha, but it isn't Mr. Scary Shadow person. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! *****  
  
Chapter 5 Inu Yasha Forgotten Friend  
  
Kagome grinned as she watched Inu Yasha chase around Miroku again. It was good to have him back. Knowing though, that at any minute he could just leave, downright scared her. They had to find that woman and change him back, it was only right.  
  
" Get back here houshi!" Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
" No way!" Miroku called back, jumping up into a tree and hopping away.  
  
Inu Yasha stayed on his trail though, jumping from limb to limb after the crazed perverted demon. Sango smiled and watched as Inu Yasha, once again, was tricked by Miroku. Miroku pulled a tree branch back and let it go. BAM! It slammed right into Inu Yasha face.  
  
" Better be careful dog breath, he is a trickster demon!" Shippou giggled.  
  
Something moved. Inu Yasha stopped and jumped down next to Kagome and watched the forest. A bush rattled behind them. Inu Yasha just had enough time to turn around when a creature jumped out and tackled him. Landing hard on the ground, Inu Yasha gasped and looked up. A huge fox with jet- black fur, gold eyes, and one ear cut off glared down at him. Kagome cried out as the demon swiftly lowered his head to bite.. but it didn't. Instead, it started licking him!  
  
" Ah, get off me you mutt!" Inu Yasha cried trying to push it away.  
  
The fox did as he was told and jumped off. Wagging his large tail, it sat down and looked up at Inu Yasha with full pleasure in its eyes. Inu Yasha growled and was about to swipe at it when Myouga popped out and onto the demon.  
  
" Your back Lord. How nice to see you again!" the flea cried and instantly started drinking the demons blood. It didn't seem to care though and allowed Myouga to.  
  
" Myouga, who is this?" Kagome asked.  
  
" Yeah, that's what I would like to know." Growled Inu Yasha.  
  
Suddenly Myouga seemed angry. He glared at Inu Yasha, almost with hatred.  
  
" How dare you Inu Yasha, to forget who this is. Kagome I can understand, she has never met him before, but you!" He cried.  
  
Inu Yasha seemed startled and took a step back. " Hey, don't get all pushy with me you pest, just tell us who it is."  
  
The demon seemed hurt, and it put its head down in shame. But quickly it brightened and started to change. It paws became feet and hands; its lean body became a humans back with clothes. Its face became like that of a young mans. Its fur disappeared except on top of its human like head, which went down to his back. One fox ear popped out, the other severed off. Smiling, the young man jumped onto Inu Yasha and hugged him tight.  
  
" Oh Inu Yasha, I missed you so! I'm so glad your save from that bitch Kikyo!" The demon cried happily.  
  
Inu Yasha brought his fist back and slammed it into the demons stomach, but it went right through! He was bewildered at first, and desperately tried to push the thing off. Finally, it let go of him and smiled.  
  
" Inu Yasha, be kinder to your younger lord, how could you treat him so poorly after what he did for you!" Myouga yelled up to him from the ground.  
  
" And what did this THING do for me?!" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
" This Thing as you call it is Lord Orphan. Remember Inu Yasha, do you not remember how he tried to save you.?"  
  
Inu Yasha gasped, looking at the young man. Suddenly, he did remember.  
  
**** ****  
  
" Come on Inu Yasha, please don't do it, don't go through with it." A young man begged.  
  
" Don't worry about me Orphan." Inu Yasha smiled. " I'm gunna be fine marrying Kikyo, she's a good person."  
  
" But she will betray you my friend, don't go through with it, do you not enjoy it with me? We are like brothers, do you want to forget about me?"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. " I will never forget you Orphan, when Kikyo and I marry you can even live with us. You are like my brother, father adopted you, but we cannot live alone forever. Finally, we can be with others who will enjoy our company and not be afraid."  
  
Orphan looked down sadly. " I know you will forget me though, that's always the way it is. I will prove it to you, I will!" Orphan cried and ran out of the home.  
  
That night he had been betrayed. Gliding in the wind, he held the jewel in his hand and avoided the traps.  
  
' Orphan was right, she did betray me.' He whispered.  
  
" Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned his head only to see an arrow go through his chest. Pain exploded in his mind as he was pinned to a tree. Suddenly, something bounded out of the treetops and attacked. The villagers raised up their bow and arrows at the demon.  
  
" Orphan?" Inu Yasha mumbled, watching the scene.  
  
Orphan growled and attacked the villagers, killing them off, when an arrow pierced his leg. Crying out, he fell to the ground and held his wound. Another hit his left arm, then his chest. Blood gushed out onto the ground. Slowly, he lowered himself to lie on the crimson grass. Kikyo stepped over to him and growled.  
  
" You are just like Inu Yasha. For your betrayal as well as Inu Yasha's, you will die. I feel sorry for Keade though. She will be upset when she learns of what has happened." Kikyo gasped out, her wound already killing her.  
  
Orphan looked up at Inu Yasha and smiled.  
  
" Young Kikyo, I have made a promise to Inu Yasha when I was young. Even in death, I would always be there for him, and I will do just that." He mumbled out.  
  
Kikyo set the arrow, aimed for his next, and let it go.  
  
**** ****  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Orphan closely, amazed.  
  
" But how Orphan, you died?!" he cried.  
  
" Yes, but I told you I would always watch over you. You took me in when my parents abandoned me just because I was a runt. Your family cared for me. I cannot rest until even you, are dead and gone. I made a promise." He smiled.  
  
Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. How noble! She smiled at the two and looked at the group. They too, were smiling.  
  
" Lets go tell Keade, she will be happy to hear of your return." Inu Yasha grinned.  
  
The small group mad it to Keade's pretty fast. Orphan was very excited, he was laughing and walking behind Inu Yasha talking of how great he was the whole way.  
  
" Keade, were back." Miroku called.  
  
Keade walked out and gasped. She looked only at one person in the group. Running over, she hugged him tightly.  
  
" Orphan, your back!"  
  
Kagome was confused. " How do you two know eachother.?" She asked.  
  
Orphan smiled. " Because young Kagome, we were to be married."  
  
**** As I said in the past, im gunna make this story into like a series. This character my friend and I made for our play, and we decided to put him into the story. Don't worry, more characters to come! And more chapters! R&R!!!! **** 


	6. The Question Is Why

**** I made a new chapter, all hail me! LOL. I'm kidding. Well, as you peep's heard from the last chapter, I added in a new character named Orphan. Inu Yasha seems to know him, and Keade seems to personally know him! Well, if ya want, read on. R&R if ya will. *****  
  
Chapter 6 The Question Is Why  
  
Orphan smiled. " Well young Kagome, we were to be married."  
  
Everyone except Inu Yasha and Keade seemed to be in shock. They all just starred at the half-kitsune demon as if he was insane. Finally, Miroku spoke up.  
  
" Um, Keade, can you explain?" He asked, his demonic ears perking up.  
  
" Yes, I shall." Keade smiled. " Long ago, when Inu Yasha and Kikyo were to be married, I found Orphan in a ditch. He had been severely hurt, so I helped him. He had been in a fight with another demon, and gotten his one ear ripped off with broken bones. I was young then, and I wanted to help in anyway. He had woken and said his thanks. We became friends, but kept it secret. Only Inu Yasha knew of our friendship. Later, we fell in love. I was a young girl, so I could not marry yet, but Orphan promised he would wait till I was old enough."  
  
Orphan squirmed and looked at the ground sadly. " I died though, fighting for Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome smiled and put an arm on Orphans shoulder. " It was a good thing you did Orphan, and Im sure Inu Yasha is very happy about it."  
  
Orphan seemed to cheer up. He smiled and turned back into a fox. Sniffing around, he disappeared somewhere in the village, only to come back with a chicken in his mouth. Inu Yasha groaned and pulled the poor thing out.  
  
" You know your not suppose to do that Orphan." The hanyou growled.  
  
Orphan just yipped and barked happily. He trotted into Keade's hut and lay down on a soft pillow.  
  
" So now what?" Sango sighed.  
  
" Now we wait until morning. Then we can find the Shikon shards again." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
Everyone seemed to agree. All of them walked into Keade's hut and soon fell asleep.  
  
***** *****  
  
He growled and sat down, the cloak falling over his tanned face. Cool wind blew past his brown hair. All was peaceful, not even a cricket sounded.  
  
' Why, why can't I remember.'?  
  
The young man stood, aware of the demons that were watching, hungry. He just calmly waited, waited for the attack.  
  
Instantly they jumped, trying to get their meal. The man hopped back and took out a long sword. One hit, just one. He sighed and watched the demons falls to the ground, their heads cut off.  
  
' Such torment, I just want to remember.'  
  
Slowly, he walked off down the dirt road, his cloak waving behind him. The smell of fresh blood clutching the air.  
  
***** *****  
  
It waited, waited till they were asleep again. Growling, it watched their unmoving forms. Sleep had over taken them, as it always did.  
  
' Wait, not ready, not yet.'  
  
It growled, the voice in its mind growing louder. Baring its fangs, it lowered its ears and let out a low hiss. The noise was deafening, scaring off any living things in hearing range.  
  
' Shhh, quiet now. You will get your chance, be patient.'  
  
Yes, it would be patient, its plans had to work. Everything had to be perfect, everything!  
  
***** ****  
  
Miroku sighed as once again Sango slapped him. Why, why did he deserve a slap? He knew the answer, because he was a houshi, and houshi's were wrong in everything. That made the young monk suddenly depressed, and he didn't put up a fight as Sango hit him with her boomerang. She must have sensed something wrong, because she stopped.  
  
" Houshi-sama, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Miroku put on a fake smiled, trying not to show his fangs. " I'm fine Lady Sango."  
  
Everything wasn't fine though. He had begun to feel depressed since last night. He had horrible nightmares, when his father died and how bad he felt about his mother. How it had been his fault they died. Something had also been in the nightmares, a shadow of some kind. It was large with red eyes. Some evil. He barely remembered though, only remembered the nightmare.  
  
' Was it really my fault, is everything my fault?'  
  
He sighed again and stood up. Confused, he was so confused. Nothing seemed to be going right anymore. Everything was falling to pieces. He wanted to be normal, he didn't want to wake up everyday and think that it may be his last day alive. It wasn't fair, it wasn't!  
  
Without realizing it, he had slammed his fist into the wall. A hole now shown sunlight through the once dark wood. He groaned, remembering he was a demon, and went outside.  
  
' Another thing that's your fault. Because of your stupid perverted ways, you got turned into a demon. Now we have to take up all our time just to turn you back!'  
  
The voice in his head was driving him crazy, it didn't even sound like his voice. He groaned again, realizing he now had a very bad headache. Miroku sat down on the steps of Keade's house and leaned against a pillar. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.  
  
***** End of Chapter 6. I know, Im also adding a new character. I can't tell you his name yet, but he will be a future villain. Aren't you so happy! LOL. Well, R&R please!! ***** 


	7. The Mysterious Wonderer

**** Hey ya'll, sup? I FINALLY updated. Sorry to keep ya waiting. A friend of mine named Sakura Kuroyo (a fanfic writer, that's her fanfic name) and I have started a joined account. I'm keeping this one and will be writing on this one for a long time to come, but Im also gunna be writing original fics with her. Check out the bio we made (Its EXTREMLY odd, I dunno why we even call it a bio). Our name is Sakura/Chris26. Ya don't have ta check it out, I dun really care. Well, onto chapter 7!!****  
  
Chapter 7 The Mysterious Wonderer  
  
The wild blew his long hair from his dark brown eyes. The cloak, now stained in blood from his last encounter with demons, was in the lake soaking.  
  
' Please, someone, let me remember.'  
  
He couldn't remember anything of his past. Nothing before the past seven years. Nothing before he met his master, Naraku.  
  
' Why don't I know, why cant I figure this puzzle out.'  
  
He was human, he knew that. Naraku called him by the name of Jack. He was the servant of Naraku, always had been for the past seven years. Anything before that was darkness. Did he have a family? Was he cared for?  
  
' How could anyone care for you, your just a puppet, a servant of a sickeningly powerful demon, and once he has no more use for you he will destroy you.' A voice mumbled in his mind.  
  
Jack didn't mind. Maybe death would be his first peace. Maybe, if there was an afterlife, he could finally rest his tired soul. Sometimes he wanted to end it, to kill himself and be free. Naraku though would probably bring him back to life with a shard from the Shikon Jewel. Jack didn't doubt it.  
  
' Plus, what would that get you anyways. You still wouldn't know who you really were, and what your purpose was in life.'  
  
True, point taken. Slowly he stood up and dusted his armor off. For being a killer, he liked things clean. Everything of his had to be clean and polished. He didn't know where the obsession had started; maybe he had it before he was with Naraku. Looking down, he kicked a rock into the lake. Another habit, for some reason he loved kicking things. Anything round and could roll, he would hit with his boot. When he was alone sometimes he would even make up these little nets on the group or in between a tree and kick the round object into it. Dumb, but it was pleasurable.  
  
Jack looked down and picked up the wet cloak, when he saw something fall out from his armor and dangle on his neck. Lifting it up to eye level, he let out a sad sigh.  
  
A painting, so it seemed. But so much more perfect. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason he wanted to always keep it close. He believed it might be his family, though he didn't know.  
  
'Does it really matter; if Naraku had his way, they are probably dead. Just leave it at that.'  
  
Sighing again, he cleaned off his cloak and prepared his dinner.  
  
**** ****  
  
Miroku yawned, his white fangs glaring in the sunlight.  
  
' Sleepy.so sleepy.'  
  
Chuckling to himself, he slipped on his black robes and walked outside. He kept trying to cut his sharp nails, but about an hour after he would do so, they would grow again. Finally, he gave up. Another yawn and a scratch on his back and he was outside.  
  
" Hello Miss Kagome, Lady Sango." He greeted with a nod.  
  
Both girls smiled at him and went back to their conversation. Feeling a little rejected, he walked off the porch and toward the middle of the village, remembering his dream.  
  
It wasn't like the one the other night; he couldn't even say it was a dream, more like a vision. There was a creature, some kind of dog or something, growling and biting at him. Then another creature, no, not a creature, a human. He looked sad and depressed, as if there was some type of huge responsibility weighing him down. Both seemed so different, but then again, so alike.  
  
' Who in the seven hells were they?' he asked himself.  
  
Miroku knew no one could answer him. Maybe he was loosing it, but something in his mind told him he wasn't. Those two were real, and could mean trouble for him and the gang.  
  
Another vision of the man. Miroku felt suddenly bed for him. He seemed so sad, almost to the point of a breakdown. His aura was dark, black, almost as bad as Naraku's, but Miroku felt as if he was hiding something.  
  
' I may be wrong, but maybe I should tell the gang.'  
  
Quickly he put that thought aside. They would never believe him and his stupid thoughts. They knew he was a liar, why would they believe him? He never earned their trust, so there was no point in telling them.  
  
' Oh well, guess I will just have to keep this one to myself then.'  
  
Yawning, he stretched and headed back toward Keade's hut, ready for a good meal and probably a slap on the face.  
  
**** Yeah! Short, I know, I'm sorry. Please R&R! I would be really happy ya know. LOL. If you don't, thanks for reading anyways. See ya!!! **** 


	8. Attack, The Shadow Demon Strikes

**** Hey ya'll. I'm just gunna for warn you, this chapter is VERY nasty and had a lot of blood and ripping of the flesh and stuff. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. I also wanna say, when I first started this story I got lots a reviews. Now though, I'm barely getting any. Do you people not like this story anymore? By reviewing, I can figure out what I need to do. It tells me what I should do better. But now I don't know whether or not I should just give up on this story. Please R&R, even if it is a flame. I would love to know how I could improve. Thanks. ****  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It growled, its mouth drooling for food. It was hungry, it needed something to eat. Hissing, the creature watched as a young boy, maybe about six or seven in human years, played with a butterfly. The boy, running around happily, was making him more and more hungry. Finally, it pounced. The young boy never even got a scream out before the thing demon jumped on top of him and ripped into his next. Blood gushed out from the open wound. Ripping and tearing, the demon tore bloody chucks of the boys skin right from the bone. It ate happily, loving the sweat iron taste of the raw meat. Finally, its meal was over. Only a bloody skeleton with some now rotting flesh was left. Yet the demon was still hungry. Food, that's what it needed, lots of food.  
  
' Wait, just wait. More humans, more children will come looking for this one. You will be fed soon.' The voice in its mind growled.  
  
Nodding to itself, it licked its black fur clean of the blood and jumped away into the forest to wait.  
  
**** ****  
  
Kagome felt tears threaten her eyes. Just staring at what was left of the child wanted to make her vomit. It was once a young boy, Inu Yasha and Miroku had observed. But someone, something had eaten him. Miroku had said he saw nothing like it. The poor boy seemed to have been hit in the neck first, bloody tissue still protruding from the wound.  
  
" What could do such a thing though? I have seen demons eat people, but not like this. Never like this." Sango gasped out.  
  
Kagome soon knew why she gasped. The smell. The thing must have been lying around for quite some time. Its face was masked in a look of pure terror.  
  
' Something must have attacked him before he even had a chance to cry out.' Kagome sighed in her mind.  
  
They had come across a small village. By talking with the villagers, they had learned of an attack involving a small boy. They had just been meaning to talk to the child's parents, but then they had seen it, the boy.  
  
" Children have been coming up missing for over a week now. We end up finding them dead, eaten just like this one." The child's father mumbled, tears streaking his pale face.  
  
Kagome felt anger well up inside her. Even a demon had to have some care no to hurt a child. This boy couldn't even be old enough to hold a sword! How could he defend himself against such a monster!  
  
" We should leave, head for the closest village and see if they have had any problems." Miroku suggested.  
  
Kagome nodded sadly, upset that they couldn't do much of anything. All six of them, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Orphan set out, afraid and eager to see what town they would find next.  
  
**** ****  
  
Jack sighed and looked down at the bloody corpse of the child. Not even ten years old and was already killed by a demon. Somehow, he felt it was wrong.  
  
Jack had been taught to kill anyone, at any cost, but he would never hurt a child. He had even been lashed and beaten y Naraku because he would protect the children from his evil. For some reason, he loved children.  
  
' What this demon did was just wrong, plain and simple.'  
  
Kneeling down, he took out and extra cloak and layed it over the boy, hiding the child's face and bloody body. He said a prayer, making the sign of the cross, and stood back up.  
  
' Please god, let this child go to heaven. He didn't deserve this kind of death, please forgive his sins.'  
  
Bowing to the young boy, he walked onward.  
  
**** ****  
  
Sango was horrified. Her whole world spun as she looked at the village.  
  
' Or what's left of it.'  
  
Something had attacked it. Blood was everywhere, the village almost drowning in it. Houses were torn down, building destroyed. She could see boding lying everywhere, all looking just the same as the young boy had back at the previous village.  
  
" What.. what happened here?" Orphan gasped.  
  
" I don't know." Inu Yasha breathed. He seemed a little nervous and was constantly sniffing the air.  
  
Everyone split up, looking for clues as to what may have happened. Sango wiped the tears from her eyes, starring at the corpse of a young man, Miroku's age, which seemed to have been screaming in agony. His whole stomach torn up, his lungs and intestines protruding out. It was horrible. Suddenly she heard Shippou scream. Spinning around, she saw a huge animal over the young kitsune. It had short glossy black fur and looked almost like a dog. The animal growled and tried to bite for Shippou, but Inu Yasha hit it off.  
  
" What in the seven hells is that!" he cried.  
  
Sango gasped when she saw blood caked on its fur. That was the animal who had killed these villages! Crying out, she jumped up and threw her boomerang bone at the creature. It jumped out of the way, growling and snarling at the intruders. Tilting its head up, it gave an inhuman howl and bounded off into the woods.  
  
" What in the world was that!" Kagome breathed.  
  
" I don't know, but I know of someone who does." Sango mumbled, picking up her boomerang bone and heading toward the mountains to an old friend, Kitara, brother of Kirara.  
  
**** Mwahahahaha, I have finished another chapter. I told you I would be adding some new characters in, did I not? Please R&R!!!!! Thanks lots! **** 


	9. Figure In The Shadows

**** New chapter folks. Mwahahahahahaha, I got more reviews then my archrival, (and best friend in the world) Sakura Kuroyo!!!!! Aren't I so cool!!! (NO!!!!) Well, sorry bout that. Speaking of which, she is suppose to come over to my house today, hmmmmm, better get on that. Well, R&R so then I can rub it in her face! ****  
  
Chapter 9 Figure in the Shadows  
  
Miroku looked back at the group and grinned. Everyone was tired and wanted to sleep, so they were slowing down, but not him!  
  
' Guess this demon power is good for something.'  
  
Smiling, he walked down toward them. They had been traveling for three days non-stop to see the person Sango was talking about. Personally, Miroku couldn't figure out how someone could know about this creature, but no one else knew. It wasn't his place to say though. Never was. Suddenly Sango looked up and smiled.  
  
" There it is!"  
  
Miroku looked behind him to see a large cave, dark and cold looking. It had vines growing up it, making it look like something out of one of Kagome's old, what did she call it, horror movies?  
  
The group walked behind Sango to the cave. Miroku felt uneasy about being there, but if Sango said that this person knew whom the new threat was, then he had to go. Plus, he had to look brave, for her at least.  
  
Walking in, the group took a look around. Kagome was shaking, partly from how cold it was inside, and from fear. She never liked scary places, and this was definitely scary.  
  
" So Sango, where is this person you were telling us about?" Inu Yasha growled, sniffing the air.  
  
Kirara meowed and looked around. Suddenly a man walked out. He was tall, about the size of Miroku, with black blue hair that went down to his shoulders. He had large rd eyes with no pupils. Inu Yasha could see that he was in no need for money; his clothes were of the richest kind. A red kimono that reached down to his ankles lined with gold. He wore gold earrings on his cat like ears and gold necklaces and bracelets. A long cat like tail waved behind him. He looked up at them, then down at the ground to his bare feet.  
  
" May I help you?" He asked shyly.  
  
" Hello, nice to meet you again Kitara." Sango smiled.  
  
The man, Kitara, instantly looked up and smiled. He ran over and gave her a big hug.  
  
" Lady Sango, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
" I need some information Kitara, about an animal, or demon, who has been killing off some villages."  
  
Kitara looked away. " I am sorry Lady Sango, I know what you are speaking of, but I cannot help you."  
  
Sango grinned and took out a long gold necklace and some coins and armor. Kitara looked back at her and smiled.  
  
" Or I may have some information." He said grabbing the stuff from her hand and shoving them into his pockets.  
  
Sango just laughed and looked back at the group. " You see, Kitara can see the past and the future. The only way to get information out of him though is for a trade. For some of his knowledge you must give up a prized possession."  
  
Kitara nodded and sat down on the ground. He looked up at them shyly and began to think.  
  
" The monsters name is Shadow. I know of him, yes." He stated.  
  
" What does he want?" Inu Yasha hissed.  
  
" Food, he is always hungry, always had been. He is one of Naraku's pets. The demon was once like you and me though, kind and sociable. But Naraku found him and caged him for so long, making the demon lose its mind. Now though, he seems to be after you guys."  
  
Miroku looked up and sighed. This journey was becoming more and more complicated.  
  
"Do you know why he wants us?" Kagome asked.  
  
" He doesn't want all of you, only one. But that, I cannot give away. It would change everything, you understand, right Sango."  
  
Sango nodded and picked up Kirara. Kitara perked up and then changed. In an instant, everyone was looking down at a cat just like Kirara, but it was smaller and its fur a different color. It had blue fur with red stripes. Kitara meows and cuddled up to Kirara.  
  
" He is Kirara's younger brother. While Kirara can turn into a huge cat, Kitara becomes human. Its kind of cute." Sango giggled.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at the two demon siblings. " Its so adorable!"  
  
Miroku just yawned, not really interested. Suddenly he heard a sharp cracking sound. Spinning around, he thought he saw someone run by the cave. Glancing toward Inu Yasha, he ran outside.  
  
' What was that?'  
  
A man slowly walked out from behind him. Miroku's pointed ears perked up as he spun around. The man was the same as the man in his dream! Tall, long brown hair, brown eyes, everything! Even the sad face was the same.  
  
" Who are you?" Miroku asked quietly.  
  
The man just starred blankly at him. Slowly, he reached for his long sword by his side. Miroku instantly got ready, not wanting to fight, but figuring, knowing this man was trouble.  
  
" Who are you!?" He asked again.  
  
The man suddenly stopped moving his hand. He swiftly walked right past the demon Miroku and headed toward the group. Miroku instantly felt insulted and watched the man. He seemed to be looking over the group, then nodded and started walking back.  
  
" Who is that?" Sango asked, as the man looked her over, up and down.  
  
" I don't know. What do you want!" Inu Yasha barked.  
  
The man said nothing, just watched them. Inu Yasha quickly got annoyed and lunged for him, bringing out Tetsusaiga. The man tilted his head and brought out his own sword.  
  
" Cutting Wind!" Inu Yasha screamed and brought down the heavy weapon upon the man..  
  
.. But it made no contact. The man merely raised his own sword and stopped the Tetsusaiga in mid air. Inu Yasha was baffled and jumped back.  
  
" What are you!" He growled.  
  
The man looked down sadly. Finally, he spoke. " My name I do not know, my age is a wonder, but I mean you no harm Lord Inu Yasha. Thank you for your time."  
  
Just as quietly as he came, the man was gone.  
  
**** Yes, new chapter done!!!! Aren't I just great! (Voices in background: No!!!!! Now get over yourself and get on with it!) Grrr, oh well. Please R&R! Thanks! **** 


	10. Kagome's Lost Father

**** I made chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!! I am so cool!!!!!!!!! (Maybe I should get over myself huh?) Oh well. Please R&R peeps!!!!!!! Thankies!! )  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Everyone was dumbstruck. This man just walked in, stopped Tetsusaiga, then disappeared! Kagome felt she knew him though, from somewhere.  
  
" Who was that?" Sango asked.  
  
Kitara sighed and looked up. " His name is Jack. I have seen him every once in a while. He is a lost soul who works for the demon Naraku. No one knows who he really is or where he comes from, even he himself does not know."  
  
" Guys, I would like to go home" Kagome mumbled.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded, understanding what she meant. He slowly and gently helped her onto his back and started jumping off. Kagome sniffed his hair, enjoying the wonderful scent. Though she may growl and yell at him about his bath issues, she loved the smell of his hair. Somehow, it was always beautiful and silky. Maybe it was just her feminine nature talking, but whatever it was, she loved it. Cuddling closer to him, she put her head onto his shoulder and closed her dark brown eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha had realized what she was doing. His ears were right next to her nose, so he could hear the little noises she was making. He liked it though, knowing she liked him. Of course he would NEVER admit this, but he always knew it. He cared for her, maybe even more then a friend.  
  
Looking up, he sadly saw the well close by. He landed softly and put on a scowl once again.  
  
" Hey wench, wake up, we are here!" He growled and shoved her off roughly, but not that rough.  
  
Kagome nodded and sat down next to the well. Inu Yasha was about to jump in after her when she looked up at him.  
  
" No Inu Yasha, not this time, I have something to ask my grandfather. Please let me go alone."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. He knew something was wrong, but wouldn't go into it. Walking backwards, he watched her jump in and disappear.  
  
' I sure hope you're alright Kagome' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well and looked over the home she always went to. Smiling, she started off toward the house. She knew her mother would be out for a while, to the store. And Souta would be at school. Her grandfather was home though; she could hear him talking to himself.  
  
" Grandpa, I'm home" She called.  
  
Her Grandfather looked up and smiled. " Hello Kagome"  
  
Kagome nodded and sat down on the steps of the house. Her grandfather sat down next to her, knowing something was wrong.  
  
" Hun, what's bothering you?" He asked putting down the broom he was using to clean the floors.  
  
Kagome sighed. What was she suppose to say? Well, probably the truth.  
  
" Grandpa, when I went back, I saw this man who kind of reminded me of something, someone. I want to know, what happened to Dad?"  
  
Her Grandpa was shocked. She had never asked such a question, well, no one ever did. His eyes filled with pain, remembering the day. He hoped she would never ask about it.  
  
" Let me tell you, alright." He said sadly, and began.  
  
*********** ************  
  
Grandpa smiled and cleaned off the floor, which was covered in mounds of dirt. He didn't mind though, it gave him something to do. Finally, he was done. All the dirt was in a big pile and now only needed to be put in a garbage can, that is, until a soccer ball fell in it. Scowling, Grandpa looked up at his son.  
  
" Why did you do that!" He cried, grabbing the soccer ball and throwing it at his son.  
  
" Sorry, I'm only practicing. God, always gotta freak out don't we Dad." Laughed his son.  
  
Grandpa growled and went back to sweeping. He had a long day and didn't feel like arguing. He knew his son loved to practice, that that was how they made money. His son was a famous soccer player and played for big tournaments around the world, he was a celebrity! Grandpa knew that he loved the game also, but it sometimes got on his nerves.  
  
That night Grandpa saw his son playing soccer near the well house. Snarling, he stomped out there and looked up at him.  
  
" I always told you never to go near the well, didn't I!" He growled.  
  
His son looked down at him and grinned. " Aw come on Dad, I'm practicing, and this is the only good place."  
  
Looking over, his son smiled. His two children were in bed and he finally had time to play on his own. Not that he didn't love his eight year old little girl playing and his baby boy trying to pick up the ball, but sometimes he enjoyed some alone time. Now his Dad had to go and ruin it, but that was okay too.  
  
" No, get back in the house!" The Grandfather ordered, looking at the cursed well.  
  
Growling, his son started to get angry. He couldn't do anything! His Dad was treating him like he was a baby!  
  
" Dad" He snarled. " The well isn't cursed and I'm allowed to play here, now go to bed."  
  
The Grandpa looked up at his son and pointed to the house. " Now!"  
  
That was it, grabbing the ball; the son stomped up next to his father.  
  
" Dad, you don't have to treat me like im six years old! I can take care of myself, and no stupid well is gunna kill me! So leave me alone!"  
  
" Fine, you go and get yourself killed!" The Grandfather screamed.  
  
His son scowled and walked into the well house. His Dad fallowed him, watching. Turning around so his back was turned to the well, the son gestured at the well.  
  
" See Dad, nothing!"  
  
Suddenly a crack was heard. Both spun around and looked at the well. The lid suddenly cracked with huge force and made the Grandfather topple over. Looking up, the Grandfather was shocked.  
  
" Demons!" He cried.  
  
The son looked behind him, next to him, all around him! Things, large black bloody rotted things were crawling around him, trying to bite at his skin or claw at his dark brown hair. Fear slipped into his mind and he cried out when on grabbed his leg, dragging him toward the well. He kicked and screamed, trying to push it off with his hands. Another grabbed at him. They all growled as one of their comrades was swatted off with his heavy fist. Suddenly he was being pulled downward, into the well, when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked up and saw his father holding his hand, straining with the weight.  
  
" Hang on son!" He cried. " I will push you up!"  
  
The son felt tears threatening his eyes. His father.loved him? He noticed how he was straining, and suddenly realized what was happening.  
  
' I'm too heavy and he's too old, he will be pulled in here with these.these things as I am gunna be.'  
  
Looking up once more, he smiled.  
  
" Sorry Dad, I tried, but I can't hold on anymore." With his free hand, he grabbed out a necklace and handed it to his father. " Give this to Kagome and Souta. Sorry for being a bad son Dad, I love you." He then let go, and allowed the demons to pull him into the well, into the darkness.  
  
********* **********  
  
Kagome gasped and looked into the well sadly. So her father was pulled in as well. Her Grandfather was crying and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a necklace.  
  
" He wanted me to give this to you." He mumbled sadly.  
  
Kagome took it and looked down at the gold heart shaped necklace. Opening it up, she saw herself as a young girl, and her father. A young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed happy in a soccer uniform.  
  
" Was he nice?" She asked.  
  
" Very"  
  
" I have one more question then."  
  
Her Grandfather looked up and nodded.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at the picture. " What was his name?"  
  
Her Grandfather looked up sadly and mumbled out the answer. " Jack, his name was Jack."  
  
***** I'm sorry if that chapter was short and bad. I'm really tired and I wanted to just get it done! My bad though. I really should go back to where Miroku is a demon, but im getting to that. Please R&R!! Thankies!!!!!!! ***** 


	11. Why Must I Live Any Longer?

**** New chapter!! I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter, which made me real sad. But oh well, that's life right? Well, last time we learned that the young mystery man is really Kagome's father! Please R&R peeps. And Rayne, your review really confused me! LOL But it's easy to confuse me, big words confuse me. ~Looks at the word confused~ Ohhhhhhh, what's that? ~Shakes head~ Sorry 'bout that! Read on! ****  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kagome gasped and looked at her grandfather. He was almost in tears, starring down at the floor.  
  
" Your father had been such a wonderful man. He loved you kids. Even though he was famous, he still stayed home a lot and spent time with you two. He loved this whole family, but I was so frustrated with him. I didn't want him to be a soccer player, I wanted him to be something better, but I had been cruel. He's gone now, probably dead. Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." Her grandfather cried, shedding old tears.  
  
Kagome nodded, understanding. Standing up, she grabbed her pack and leaned down, coming face to face with him.  
  
" Don't worry Grandpa, I know where father is." She whispered, and ran off toward the well.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
" How dare you!"  
  
" I'm sorry Lord Naraku, I will never disobey you again." Jack mumbled.  
  
Naraku growled and picked him up by the throat. Jack cried out and gasped for air, kicking and grabbing for Naraku's arms. Soon, he couldn't even make a sound because of how hard Naraku was squeezing him. Naraku glared at him and tossed his aside, making Jack slam into a wall. Jack winced as he felt his back and ribs crack under the pressure and weight. Smiling, Naraku walked out quietly, his white baboon pelt waving in the breeze.  
  
Jack gasped for breath and looked up. Slowly and painfully, he stood up and grabbed onto his side. Growling, he clenched his fists and leaned up against the wall.  
  
' Someday I will get him! He will get was he deserves.' He mumbled in his mind, walking out of the cool room.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Inu Yasha growled and looked over at the group. Miroku was looking at his claws annoyed while Sango was trying to calm him down. Miroku had grown a little tenser since he became a demon. So far, they had no lead as to where the woman who turned him into a demon.  
  
Inu Yasha was a bit annoyed too. Now Miroku was almost as strong as him, and though he would never admit it, he was jealous. He didn't want to be second-class. He was always use to being the best, being the hero, and he took pride in it. He loved watching the group smile as another demon was killed by his sword. He enjoyed seeing them cry out in happiness and glomp him with joy, even though he acted as if he didn't care. He loved it really. Everything about it was wonderful. But now, he was worried. Not only was their shard hunt put on a pause, but also now Miroku may even get stronger then him! He didn't want that to happen, never.  
  
" Miroku, don't worry, it will be fine."  
  
" No it wont, I'm a demon! Nothing is fine about this!"  
  
The half-breed sighed and looked back up at the sky. Cool breeze flew through his silver hair. (A/N. What color is his hair? Some people say white, others say silver! I'm confused!!!!) Closing his golden eyes, he started reflecting on different things. Why he was helping these humans. Why he was with them in the first place! He was a demon, he should be out fighting! But now he was really a pet. In Kagome's time, when a pet was bad, they yelled and hit it. Same thing with him. When he does something bad, she yells SIT and he is slammed into the ground. Is that all he was to the group, a pet?  
  
He was thrown from his thoughts by the sound of Kagome's voice. He didn't even hear her coming up behind him. Looking down, she saw Kagome's worried and concerned face.  
  
" Inu Yasha, I have been calling for five minutes." She called up at him.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped down in front of her and looked down at her face. She seemed a bit upset. Suddenly some worry grew in the pit of his stomach.  
  
" What's the matter Kagome?" He asked.  
  
" I will tell you with the group, come on."  
  
Both walked into the hut and sat down. Miroku and Sango felt the tension between the two and instantly stopped arguing and sat down. Kagome sighed and looked up at Keade, who must have known something was wrong for she sat down as well.  
  
" I found some information on the man we saw earlier." She started.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at her and nodded. Somehow, he knew something was troubling her. All his senses told him so.  
  
" Well, he is from my time period. He was dragged off into the well by a demon. I don't know much about him, but I do know, he's my father."  
  
Everyone was wide-eyed and staring. Inu Yasha looked down at her with concern. She had never spoken of her father, he just thought he died. Inu Yasha couldn't figure out why a demon would want her father though. He wouldn't have had the shard, so why would it want a normal human. And how would it have gotten through the well?  
  
" Kagome, maybe we should head to bed. Its late." Miroku whispered.  
  
Kagome nodded and picked up Shippou in her arms. Inu Yasha jumped into his normal tree and layed there. After an hour or so, he jumped out and jumped in through the window of Kagome's room. He was surprised to see her still awake.  
  
" Kagome, what's the matter?" He asked.  
  
Kagome looked up at him sadly. She sat up, putting Shippou down lightly. Looking back up, she sighed and curled her legs up into her chest.  
  
" I have always thought that my father just died. No one in my family talked of him. We don't have anything that he had ever owned, at least nothing that I have ever seen. I know he was famous; he had friends who played soccer with him as a profession. They didn't even know of what happened to him. Some people even thought he cheated and ran from my mother. I didn't though, he seemed so nice from the few stories I heard of him. Now though, I know he's alive. But he's so different, and I don't know what I will do if I see him again."  
  
Suddenly, Inu Yasha saw Kagome's shoulders shaking. He looked down, a little worried. He could smell salty tears dripping down from her eyes. He suddenly, not meaning to, wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She grabbed him and started sobbing into his fire rat fur. (A/N. What does Inu Yasha's clothes feel like? If it were Fire Rat FUR, then wouldn't it be kind of furry? I dunno, I'm a very confused person.) Inu Yasha allowed her to though. He didn't mind her clutching onto him, trusting him. He could swing his hand down right now and kill her, but she trusted him. It felt good.  
  
" Its alright Kagome, we will find a way to help." He whispered. He was very confused as to why he was being so nice, but he figured her was having one of " those" days.  
  
Kagome nodded and held onto him. Wiping her eyes clean, she leaned her head onto him and closed her eyes. He didn't have to wait to long before he heard her breathing slow down to a steady rhythm. Smiling, he leaned his head on hers and that's where both slept for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Jack moaned and held onto his waist as he slowly limped down the road. With his free hand, he clutched his necklace. On the necklace was a picture of a man, a woman, and two children. One looked to be seven or eight, the other a young baby. He figured he was the man in the picture, for if he ever cut his hair, he would look exactly like the man. Save for all the scars he had.  
  
' I have to find someone to heal me, I can't go on with this wound.'  
  
No, he wouldn't give up. That's what Naraku wanted. The demon lord wanted him to give up and die, but he wouldn't.  
  
Something made him trip, a rock or a twig. Falling to the ground, a new wave of pain overtook him. He gasped out and clutched onto the necklace harder until his hand bled. It gave him comfort though. The necklace made him feel more important about himself, as if he was actually " someone" at one time. Someone who had a family, someone who someone else loved. Suddenly, tears feel from his eyes. He slowly sat up and crawled to a nearby tree. Leaning weakly up against it, he gasped and allowed the tears to fall. Soon the calm tears became sobs coming from his throat. Curling his legs up to his chest, he buried his face into his knees and allowed began to cry. He was in pain, physically and mentally. Nothing was going right, and he felt nothing would. For the rest of his life, which he figured wasn't very long, he would be a slave. He would be hit when he did something wrong and he would be glared at for doing something right. No one would ever care for him. He couldn't even remember his own past.  
  
' Who cares though. Who could ever care for you, your nothing. Your nothing more then Naraku's little pet. Get used to it.'  
  
That thought only made him feel worse. He looked down at his sword on his side. Grabbing it, he held it close to his face, admiring it. It would never be commanded, it did what it wanted. A sword had its own rules. It never did anything it didn't want to, though it only knew of one thing, to kill. Slowly, he put it on his wrists, and with one quick swipe, he felt better. Blood oozed down his wrists onto the ground. Clutching onto the necklace, he closed his eyes and decided that if he bled to death, he would die in his sleep.  
  
' Goodnight life. Hopefully, I die tonight. If not, I don't know what I will do.'  
  
Holding the necklace to his chest, he suddenly felt that dieing wasn't the right thing. He felt confused. Instantly, he wrapped his wrists in a torn piece of cloth and looked down. He didn't know why he stopped himself, but in his heart, he felt as if maybe something would go right.  
  
' But how, how could I know this? I don't even know my own past.'  
  
Sighing, he leaned back and closed his eyes once more. Maybe things would get better, but for now, he must press on with his journey to find out his past, and his future.  
  
**** _ Please don't flame me! I know this chapter may be stupid or confusing, I'm sorry. Everything will be cleared up. Rayne, thankies for reviewing! I'm so happy. LOL, and I love being insulted by the way. (Note to Rayne's cuz) I'm kidding, don't worry. I don't care of you people flame me, but flame me in a nice way. And one more thing. I am getting so sick of this, and I may sound like a moron. But have you noticed something. Almost every single story on fanfic.net, well, Inu Yasha story, is about Kagome. Kagome getting hurt or Kagome and Sesshoumaru loving each other or Kagome going to the future and being attacked. Why aren't there any Miroku/Sango fics anymore! Or at least some good Inu Yasha fics. Almost every story I read now had Inu Yasha seeming like the big bad dog, hurting Kagome's feelings in some way or another! I'm sorry; I'm being meant, but its so frustrating. Well, that was my flame for today. Thanks for reading! Next chapters flame, why does everyone hate Hojou!!!! **** 


	12. Dragon Tales

**** Another Chapter!!!!! Happy Days! Well, please R&R, that would make me oh so happy! Thank you! ****  
  
Chapter 12 Dragon Tales  
  
Miroku grinned as he watched the group from up the hill trudge along. He could see Sango glaring at him from her beautiful brown eyes. That only made him grin more. Being a demon had its advantages.  
  
" Curse you Miroku!" Sango cried.  
  
The group had been walking for hour's non-stop. The humans, Kagome and Sango, were tired as hell. Miroku, Shippou, and Inu Yasha were quite happy though. All three demons were waiting for the girls, chuckling as they walked along.  
  
' You had always been a walker though, huh Miroku. Always leaving the group at night when they had been asleep.'  
  
Shaking his head, he continued watching the poor girls as they reached the top. The first thing he received, not a hello or how ya doing, but a smack on the head. Laughing, he rubbed his sore cheek and looked at his attacker. Sango only growled and turned her back toward him.  
  
" Aw, Sango, I was only playing." He chided.  
  
She just glared at him and continued forth. Sighing, he fallowed. The sun beat down on the back of his neck as he trudged along. The day was gunna be long and hard, he knew. But figuring whining about it wasn't going to help, he walked onward.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Shadow crossed the river and looked up, his ears alert and his body ready. Glaring at the group, he watched as they walked across the cool sand unknowing. They didn't know, they never would. No one would know. Now, he only had to figure out how to make the right move.  
  
' One move, your stuck, two gone, five afoot. No, nine!'  
  
Shaking his head, he looked down. His mission was simple. Steal, take, eat. That was his orders, the orders that the man said, the man in his mind. He told him what to do and how. The directions were easy.  
  
' Food.must.have.food.'  
  
He drooled and rubbed his head against a tree trunk. No food, not now. Not until he was done.  
  
Something moved. Quickly, he got up and growled. His dog fangs bared as the human walked out. The person seemed surprised. She held a thing of corn in her arm. Instantly Shadow jumped onto the woman, tearing into her. He began to eat.  
  
*****  
  
Jack trudged along, bored and tired. He had just slayed a dragon demon and his clothes showed it. He had several burn marks and a few bloodstains.  
  
' But where would a dragon be coming from?'  
  
He didn't know much about dragons, but he knew they only stayed at their breeding grounds, and the woods weren't their breeding grounds. Usually caves and swamps was where they stayed. Either that, or there was a dragon breeder around.  
  
' Oh wonderful, a breeder.'  
  
Breeders were just as much of a pain as dragons. They were extremely protective of their homes and dragons and fought like more of a demon then human.  
  
Suddenly a large shadow went over him. Looking up, he saw a large black dragon looking down at him.  
  
' Uh oh.'  
  
The dragon spun around with its tail and tried to hit Jack, but he jumped away before the huge thing hit. Grabbing his sword, he jumped on the dragon's back. It roared and tried to get him off, but Jack plunged his sword into its back.  
  
' Well aint this fun.'  
  
It howled and spun, sending Jack flying off. Jack cried out as he hit a tree with his back, hearing the bones crack. Soon he was engulfed in flames. Screaming in pain, he tried to shield himself. No use. Jumping on the dragon, he took out his sword and fled.  
  
*******  
  
Kagome smiled as they finally got to the top of the hill. Suddenly, her eyes went wide.  
  
" What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
" Look."  
  
Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing, to see hundreds of dragons. All different colors and sizes. Most were taking care of their young, but some were walking around bored.  
  
" What's wrong, never seen a dragon before?" Inu Yasha growled, walking up to one and petting it on the nose.  
  
" Aren't they dangerous?" Kagome asked.  
  
" No, they are breeding dragons, trained." Inu Yasha said, pointing left. An old cabin stood out in the middles of all the dragons.  
  
" Why don't we go see who owns it, I've never met a dragon breeder." Sango suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded but Inu Yasha, who wasn't to look for more shards, but decided to go anyways. All of them slowly walked over to the home, knocking on the door. Kagome watched it open; to see a young boy, maybe 16 or 17 open it.  
  
" Hi, we just wanted to see where the breeder to the dragons were. Do you know?" Asked Sango.  
  
" I am he." Said the boy, looking down.  
  
" Oh. May we come in."  
  
The boy didn't argue, opening the door for them. Everyone walked in and took a seat. Kagome looked at the boy, studying him. He was tall with short brown hair that went over on eye. He wore a cloth over his eyes and had one a blue dirty shirt and pants.  
  
" My name isn't important, everyone just calls me D.T. for Dragon Tamer. You may call me that, may I ask your names?"  
  
" My name is Inu Yasha, that's Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango."  
  
D.T. nodded and took out a pitcher of water, pouring some for everyone.  
  
" No one comes around here anymore. Its rare to see another person." He sighed.  
  
" Why?" Asked Kagome.  
  
" Nothing, don't worry about it. Just drink." He said, walking out of the room.  
  
That night, Kagome layed down on the warm bed. D.T. had allowed them to stay the night, offering them much more then they needed. They had refused, other then Miroku, and had said a warm bed and food was enough.  
  
' Wonder what wrong with him though?'  
  
The boy had not smiled at them once. His voice was very monotone, as if he had no emotions. He also kept moving his head side to side every once in a while, as if looking for something or scared.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see D.T. at the door. He walked in with a glass of water, handing it to her.  
  
" Nothing, just thinking."  
  
" About what?" He asked.  
  
" Just why you don't smile. What's wrong?"  
  
D.T. sat on the bed, looking down. Slowly, he took off the cloth from his eyes, looking up at her. Kagome gasped. Two golden eyes looked at her, but neither had any pupils.  
  
" Your blind, a blind demon."  
  
D.T. sighed. " Yep, happened a few months ago."  
  
" How, how did that happen." Kagome asked, a little upset.  
  
Looking up at her, he looked back out the window. " Another demon lives around here. In order to live, he needs to steal eyesight from people. Only those with very good eyesight can he take. The problem is he is invisible and has three shikon shards."  
  
Kagome gasped, both from what happened and the shards.  
  
" Don't worry, we will help you." She whispered, smiling.  
  
******  
  
Jack grinned as he ate a demons leg, the sweet meat of the flesh sweet in his mouth.  
  
' This is the life.'  
  
Suddenly, a hand clamped over his eyes. He let out a cry when he felt something tugging slowly. Screaming in pain, he finally let out a final gasp and fell to the ground.  
  
***** I actually decided to continue, holy crap! LOL. Well, R&R! Thanks. Sorry bout the wait. **** 


	13. The Invisible Foe

**** I was gunna wait to make this chappy, but I got a really good question from someone and I just had to answer it.  
  
CerseiTear, the term, what in the seven hells was actually used in the show Inu Yasha. In the olden days, during the war and even before that, they used that term because they believed there was more then one Hell; they believed there was 7. Inu Yasha has used that term before, I forgot which episode, but I know he used it a few times.  
  
Thank you CerseiTear, I loved that question! Pleas people, ask more questions like that. It was wonderful! And Sakura.don't forget.I know where you live.I know where you sleep.I go to school with you.. and I know the moo moo boxers will attack! Mwahahahahaha. Umm.on with the story eh. ****  
  
Chapter 13, The Invisible Foe  
  
Inu Yasha growled, sitting outside looking around. Kagome had told him about what had happened and how, and he felt bad for the kid, but he was more concerned with the shikon no tama shard.  
  
' Finally, another shard.'  
  
They hadent found a shard in a while and he was getting anxious. Finally though, they found one. All he had to do was kill a small annoying demon and he was on his way to killing Naraku.  
  
' Haven't you said that before?'  
  
Shaking his head, he began to look around outside. It was in the dead of night, the time D.T. had told them the demon came out hunting. Everyone else was inside, thanks to Inu Yasha's orders, so they wouldn't get hurt. He didn't want the demon taking their eyesight and becoming stronger.  
  
' But what if he takes your own huh, what will you do then?'  
  
No, he was a dog demon; dogs didn't worry about their sense of sight anyways. They preferred fighting with their sense of smell, taste, and hearing. If he did lose his sight, which wasn't going to happen, he could just fight with his other senses. Plus, he had fought against Sesshoumaru blind; he could do it with any other demon.  
  
' Just get ready and keep your focus, no need to let this demon see any unknown weaknesses.'  
  
Something moved. Jumping a bit, Inu Yasha spun around and looked into the woods.  
  
" Be careful! He can become invisible whenever he wants!" cried D.T.  
  
" I know kid." Inu Yasha growled, taking out Tetsusaiga from its sheath.  
  
He began to stretch all his senses. With his eyes, he looked around. With his ears, he began to listen to all noises of the woods, and with his nose, he began to sniff the warm summer air.  
  
" Hello there." Said a voice.  
  
Turning around, Inu Yasha spotted a young man walking out of the brush. In his left hand he held the collar or a person, who though, Inu Yasha couldn't see. Throwing the human to the side, he began to advance on Inu Yasha.  
  
" What's your name demon, that way I know what to say when I brag about killing you to my village." Inu Yasha grinned.  
  
The demon smiled and wiped the brown hair from in front of his pale gray eyes. " My name would be Waljuna. You may just call me Wal."  
  
" Fine by me." Inu Yasha cried, jumping into the air and running toward Wal, thrusting his sword at the demons stomach.  
  
Diving out of the way, Wal took out his own sword, rusted and black, and put it out in front of him. Suddenly, Inu Yasha coulden't see him anymore.  
  
" God damn, where did you go! Don't hide from me you coward!" The half-breed screamed.  
  
" I'm not hiding, I'm right in front of you."  
  
Pain seared up through Inu Yasha as he looked down, blood seeping onto the warm dirt of the ground. Coughing, he fell backwards, clutching his bleeding stomach and ripping Wal's sword out.  
  
" Bas.bastard." He gasped out.  
  
Wal took the opportunity and jumped up behind Inu Yasha, grabbing the back of his neck and slamming him into the ground. Inu Yasha grunted as he felt the bones of his back crack. Climbing onto Inu Yasha's wounded stomach, Wal grabbed his throat and began to choke him.  
  
" This is it for you, I will get you weak enough them take your eyesight, leaving you helpless."  
  
Placing his hand over Inu Yasha's eyes, he began to take one of the half-breeds senses, his eyes. Inu Yasha cried out in pain, trying to push the demon off, but failed. After a long and painful moment, Wal go up and kicked Inu Yasha in the side.  
  
" Told ya." He smirked.  
  
Suddenly Wal felt something go deep into his back. Looking behind him, he saw the man from before, Naraku's little helper, holding a bow without an arrow. Glancing down, he saw the arrow deep into his left shoulder.  
  
" Why you, how did you do that, you cant see!" Wal cried angrily.  
  
" You can see in more ways then just your eyes you know, I could hear your nasty laughing a mile away." Jack growled, grabbing another arrow.  
  
He never had time to pull it back and shoot, but not because of Wal, but because of Inu Yasha. Getting up, Inu Yasha brought down his sword onto Wal's back; slicing him from his right shoulder down threw to his waist, then tearing it out of his body. Wal gasped, blood pouring down, and looked over his shoulder at Inu Yasha.  
  
" No.cant be.you can't have.won." He coughed out. His eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the ground, splattering in his own blood.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and looked up, suddenly able to see.  
  
' Must be when I killed him the energy to my eyes returned. Wait, that means.'  
  
Looking over, he saw everyone looking at D.T. D.T. stood shocked, then lifted up his arms, slowly taking off the cloth from his eyes. Two golden cat-like eyes glowed up at Inu Yasha, pupils and all. Smiling, D.T. ran to Inu Yasha and held him in a large bear hug.  
  
" Thank you lord! You helped me, thank you!" He cried.  
  
Inu Yasha growled, but pat the boy on the head. Inside though, he felt happy. He had done something good again, and it may earn him another bowl of ramen.  
  
" Yeah, whatever kid. Hey, where did Jack go?"  
  
Everyone looked around, looking for the lost warrior, but he was gone.  
  
' He helped me, but why?'  
  
Shrugging, Inu Yasha walked over to the group, glancing at Waljuna. Kagome got the idea and walked over to him, taking out the jewel shard and putting it in her pocket.  
  
" Well, we should go. We still need to find the wench who got to Miroku you know." He growled.  
  
Nodding, everyone turned around, about to walk away, when Inu Yasha felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw D.T. looking down at the ground.  
  
" Well, you helped me, and I wanted to help you. You may barrow my best dragon, BlackFire, for your trip. I know its not that much, but I will do something better, I promise." He whispered, looking up and whistling.  
  
Something black hovered above them. Looking up, Inu Yasha saw a giant pure black dragon, coming in for a landing. Nodding, he looked back at D.T.  
  
" Thanks kid." He whispered back, climbing onto BlackFire and helping everyone else on.  
  
Hitting the reigns, him and the group took off, ready for the next challenge that awaited them.  
  
**** Yeah, end chappy. Well, I know that chapter wasn't all that good, but I tried. On the next chappy, Miroku goes out, when he finds a young man who had been attacked. Another adventure for the gang, and another shard!! Who hoo! R&R!!! **** 


	14. Shadow's Revealed

***** A New chappy. Why I didn't continue before, I have no idea. I forgot to be honest. That, and I've had so many people over I haven't had time. I'm sorry. Please read and review, thanks buddies! *****  
  
Chapter 14: Shadow's Revealed  
  
Sango held on tight to the dragon, feeling the wind whip around her face. Looking back, she saw the houshi staring down at the ground, not even looking like he was watching anything. His eyes were half closed and he breathed deeply. Turning back around, Sango sighed and petted Kirara.  
  
' I wonder what's on the houshi's mind.'  
  
Looking down at the dragons' hard scales, she began to think of everything's that's been going on. Miroku had been turned into a demon, and surly that made her scared, but it could have been worse, right?  
  
' He could have been killed. But maybe, that ain't the worst.'  
  
He must be going through hell, and she figured why. Of all their travels, none had turned out this badly. They may never find the person who turned him into a demon. They may not even be able to save him.  
  
A load noise woke her from her stupor. Glancing up, she saw Inu Yasha holding onto the dragon tightly.  
  
" Something's wrong, its scared!" he screamed.  
  
The dragon jolted and began descending downward. Looking down to the demons side she saw a large hole with blood gushing out.  
  
' Must have been hit, but by what!'  
  
The were going down. Sango watched as the ground started to become clearer. Everything was coming closer at a fast pace. They were gunna crash.  
  
*  
  
Sango groaned and looked up. She was laying on her back in the middle of the woods. Suddenly she realized what happened. Jumping up, she looked around franticly. Finally she spotted Kagome clutching onto Shippou. Running over, she shook the younger woman.  
  
" Kagome-sama, Kagome-sama wake up!" she begged.  
  
Kagome moaned and looked up at Sango.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" We crashed, we have to find the boys."  
  
Getting up, both began their search. Sango spotted the dragon. Its black scales were drenched in dark blood and it wasn't moving.  
  
She heard something move. Looking down, she saw Miroku getting up from the ground.  
  
" Houshi-sama!" She cried, running over. " Are you all right?"  
  
Miroku growled and held his hand to his head. " Fine Lady Sango, I'm all right."  
  
His demonic eyes glowed as she helped him stand fully. He wobbled a bit before getting his balance, holding onto his staff for support. Suddenly Kagomes cry rang out.  
  
" Sango, Inu Yasha's hurt!"  
  
Both monk and demon huntress ran over and saw Kagome cradling Inu Yasha, his head on her lap. Blood caked his fire rat fur and face. Miroku began looking for a wound as soon as possible.  
  
" Here, in the side. He must have fallen on something or something hit him.like it did the dragon." He whispered.  
  
Sango was instantly on alert. How long had they been out? She saw it was almost dark, so it had to be a few hours or so. What type of demon could come over and leave such a wound though. If they wanted him dead, they would have just taken him.  
  
' No, something else is going on.'  
  
Something behind her stirred. Spinning around, she saw a man walk out of the shadows.  
  
' Jack! But what is he doing here?'  
  
" Hurry, you must fallow me." He said blankly. " Come, grab your friend."  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and nodded, a sign telling Miroku to pick up Inu Yasha. Fallowing Jack into the dark woods didn't seem smart, but they had no choice.  
  
' And what if he's the one who attacked us!'  
  
Stepping over leaves and bushes, she watched him walk. He glided across the ground gracefully and walked tense, as if he was ready for battle. His right hand was always near his sword and never moved. The other held his whip tightly. The cape which he wore blew past easily, but never got caught on a branch or twig.  
  
He stopped and pointed. " Over there, a cave. Come on."  
  
The group fallowed, walking into the cave nervous. Placing Inu Yasha down, Miroku looked up at Jack.  
  
" Why did you help us?" He asked.  
  
Jack merely shrugged. " I don't know. You seem like you needed help."  
  
Sango couldn't argue with that. Maybe he was just trying to be nice, but maybe not. He was with Naraku after all. She didn't know.  
  
' And perhaps he's trying to catch you off guard. Maybe with Inu Yasha down he believes he can beat us.'  
  
That was also a possibility. She wouldn't put anything past the guy. Something tugged at her though. He didn't seem nasty to them, not once.  
  
Miroku sighed and sat back, closing the demon eyes he possessed. Sango couldn't help but stare at him. Once again she wondered how he was feeling. The monk pretty much kept to himself, never speaking much to anyone about his emotions. She couldn't help but wonder how someone could do that.  
  
" Whats wrong?"  
  
She looked up to see Jack's dark brown eyes looking into her own. She looked down, a bit embarrassed at being caught looking at the monk. Jack only shook his head and stared outside.  
  
" Its coming."  
  
It was Inu Yasha's turn to look out and stare. " Whats coming?"  
  
" Shadow."  
  
Everyone looked up at him confused, even Kagome. She slowly walked over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her and the two seemed to just stare at eachother, as if they were mentally talking. Looking away Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha.  
  
" What the hell is a " Shadow?" Inu Yasha growled, grabbing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Jack cleared his throat and brushed away a few locks of fallen hair from his eyes. " Shadow is an old demon created by Naraku. It's been feeding, growing stronger. Shadow can even heal your friend. But it wants you, Inu Yasha. It wants your shards, it wants you dead."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't respond, taking in everything at once. With a growl he turned away and headed to the back of the cave, sitting down. " So how long will it take to get here?"  
  
" It should be here... now."  
  
A large explosion erupted shaking the ground. Everyone looked up shocked as a dark creature jumped out of the woods and headed toward them.  
  
** End chappy. Wow, that took a while. I told you, I forgot, but its back! Mwahahahahaha! Read and review! ** 


	15. Battle Of Might

*** Yay, new chapter! Well, last chapter we met Jack again, and now Shadow is coming after them! He may no how to bring Miroku back to his normal state, but maybe not. Please R&R! ( Even though you've been slacking off, stupid school) Well, thanks to another writer, Sakura Kuroyo, I'm back on track. Ok... maybe she hasn't contacted me in a while and I'm starting to think I did something wrong but that's all well and dandy.  
  
{Voice in head} Just write the damn story!  
  
Ok ok, jeez. Well, R&R! ***  
  
Chapter 15, Battle Of Might  
  
A large explosion erupted shaking the ground. Everyone looked up shocked as a dark creature jumped out of the woods and headed toward them.  
  
" That's Shadow." Jack mumbled, bringing out his sword.  
  
Inu Yasha grimiced and stood back up, looking down at his wound.  
  
" Perhaps you should rest Inu Yasha." Miroku stated, walking over. " Your wound is bad, you should heal first."  
  
With a glare Inu Yasha turned away. " Does it look like i have much of a choice in wether or not i want to battle. We need to kill this thing, it knows how to turn you back!"  
  
Sango stood, picking up her boomerang and watching the creature make its way towards them. Clutching the weapon tight she growled and walked over toward Jack,  
  
" Do you know how to beat it?" She asked.  
  
Jack looked over at her, his brown hair going in front of the lifeless eyes that he had had for so very long. " I don't know. We must play it by year. Maybe if we could stall it enough we could find a weakness.  
  
" Good enough for me."  
  
Kagome picked up her bow and arrows, ready to fire at any moment. Shadow glared at her and opened his mouth, dripping saliva sliding out and falling to the ground. Stepping infront of her Inu Yasha brought out Tetsusaiga, the fang glowing before it transformed.  
  
" Why don't we make this easy." Inu Yasha yelled over. " You turn Miroku back and just give up."  
  
With a snarl Shadow bounded over, his canine like paws slapping the ground as he moved with speed. Jumping up he landed hard on the dog demon, slamming him into the ground. Inu Yasha winced in pain as his side was hit, the wound beginning to bleed once more.  
  
" Get off of him!" Jack screamed, racing over and bringing down his sword hard upon the creature.  
  
With a howl of pain Shadow jumped off, turning to the warrior. Head low the demon snarled, baring its mighty fangs. Looking up toward the sky it let out a long shallow howl, the sound drowning out everything.  
  
Miroku looked up. " Whats going on?"  
  
Everything began to get hazy. Inu Yasha blinked, slowly standing and bringing his clawed hands to his ides. Looking around he watched as darkness began to envelope them. Soon everything was dark. The only things he could see were his own comrades, and even then barely.  
  
" Its bringing us to its home. The darkness is its place of rest. We will not be able to see it in here, we are in danger." Jack announced.  
  
' That's right, Shadow is completely black, we will never be able to see him in here!'  
  
Shaking that thought out of his mind Inu Yasha took a step forward. Hands sweating, the dog demon glanced around, trying to see anything he could.  
  
A cry. Spinning around he watched in horror as Miroku disappeared into the darkness. A scream from Sango and a snarl, then all was silent again.  
  
" Whats going on?" Kagome yelled almost in panic.  
  
It took a moment, but finally Sango answered. " It tried to attack. Inu Yasha, what do we do, we cant see!"  
  
Suddenly, as if it had been there all along, an idea popped into his mind. Closing his eyes he began to use all his senses.  
  
' I've done it before, and D.T. helped me learn even better. Maybe I don't need to see it, maybe I can just... there!'  
  
Turning around with lightning fast speeds he slammed the Tetsusaiga into the demon. With an inhuman howl the monster lurched back, staring as the blood dripped from its sleek fur. Its red eyes gazed up at Inu Yasha in a hateful glare as it bent back. Eyes still closed, Inu Yasha began feeling the air around him. Dark energies began to swirl over him. Bringing up Tetsusaiga he blocked the dark balls of light.  
  
" Good try." He mumbled. " Not good enough though."  
  
With a mighty roar he raised Tetsusaiga, swinging it forward with a mighty sweep.  
  
" Cutting Wind!" He screamed, then all went white.  
  
* *  
  
With a moan Inu Yasha opened his golden eyes, looking up at the warm sun as it beat down upon him. Kagome stood over him, watching as he woke.  
  
" You did it Inu Yasha, the thing, you beat it!"  
  
Sitting up he shook his head, trying to stop the awful throbbing in his temples. Looking up he saw Jack staring over at Shadow. Shadow was laying on the grass, blood seeping around its body. Its breaths were draw out and shallow, the panting hard. Stepping over to it he growled.  
  
" Transform Miroku back, I know you know how to." Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
Shadow glared up at him. " No." He choked out. " Mine, your not... your not taking it... mine."  
  
" What is he talking about?" Asked Sango.  
  
Kagome pointed. " That!"  
  
Looking down Inu Yasha nodded. Embedded in Shadow's neck was a single shard, the item glowing blue. Bending down he reached for it, but not before being clawed in the hands.  
  
" Mine!" Shadow repeated. " Mine, your not stealing it!"  
  
" Grab it." Jack ordered. " Grab it, its for yours and his own good. That fragment will transform your friend back, and it will allow this demon to lay at rest. Take it Inu Yasha."  
  
With a quick swipe the jewel was in Inu Yasha's hands. Shadow looked up at them, his eyes wide. Then slowly they began to droop, and he layed his head down. His body began to dissipate, and he was gone.  
  
" Here Miroku, have this." Inu Yasha said, handing it over.  
  
Picking up the jewel Miroku smiled. His eyes turned back to their normal blue and the fangs and claws disappeared. Placing the jewel into one of his many pockets he nodded.  
  
" Thank you everyone, you've helped me out so much." He said quietly.  
  
Jack watched them, his eyes lowering a bit. Looking back Inu Yasha was about to saw something when jack's head snapped up. In less then a second he was gone.  
  
" Where... where did he go?" Kagome asked, her voice filled with sadness.  
  
Miroku shook his head. " Who knows Kagome, we shall find him another day, but lets go rest."  
  
With a nod Inu Yasha turned away. Stopping, he allowed everyone else to walk ahead, then slowly he looked back.  
  
' Don't worry Jack, I will free your soul and make both you and Kagome happy again, make you two a family again. Kagome needs you, and I will make sure she gets what she needs.'  
  
Turning back around he walked down the dirt road, slowly catching up to his friends.  
  
* *  
  
Naraku smirked as he watched them leave. Behind him stood Jack, looking away sadly. Grabbing Jack by the back of the shirt Naraku pushed him down. With his index finger he placed it upon Jack's temple, and with one mighty push and a static shock Jack's eyes widened, then he feel to the ground.  
  
" Your good, thank you for allowing me to help you my lord."  
  
Looking back Naraku nodded, picking up the unconscious body.  
  
" You welcome, Katana. You may go have your fun."  
  
Katana smirked and walked down the road, hang falling in front of her eyes.  
  
' Here I come Monk, you better be ready.'  
  
****  
  
So, did you like it? Well guess what, THE END! I may write a sequel, who knows. Well, Review! Just cause it was the last chapter don't make it right for you not to post a review. Do it do it do it, or i will make Katana do horrible things to Miroku! Mwahahahahaha. 


End file.
